Katie Matlin
Katie Matlin is in grade 11 at Degrassi Community School and is best friends with Marisol Lewis after attending Degrassi for a while, but first getting introduced in season 11, Katie comes off as a blatant overachiever who loves soccer and bossing people around. She's the chief of the Degrassi Daily newspaper and messed with Clare Edwards until giving her the job. 'Season 11 - Biography' In LoveGame, she greets her best friend, Marisol Lewis and asks her how her spring break in Florida was. In Cry Me A River (1), Katie is talking to Marisol at the Degrassi Daily booth. Marisol leaves as Clare walks up to Katie asking to join. Katie says that people are selected to be a part of the staff and tells Clare to write a 100 word paper on how to get over a breakup. Later, she is seen rearranging the bulletin board for the paper when Clare walks in with a 5-page paper. Katie says that no one would read it, but Clare says, "You don't know that." Katie gets mad and doesn't appreciate somebody telling her how to do her job and tells Clare that the staff is full. She is then seen at The Dot with Marisol when Clare and Alli walk in. Clare tries to apologize, but Katie leaves for soccer practice. In Cry Me A River (2), we find out that Clare has been calling and emailing Katie all day, trying to get her forgiveness, desperate for a second chance. Katie is seen in the newspaper room when Clare approaches her about giving her a second chance. Katie says that she doesn't need her on the staff. Clare starts telling Katie about last semester and how she wants to be sidetracked. Katie doesn't buy it and tells Clare to get out of her face. Later on during lunch, Clare and Alli are talking to Sav about how they think she's a bitch. Sav says that she's a great soccer player and fundraiser and that she's on the honour roll and promises Clare that he'll talk to Katie about giving her a second chance. Katie later approaches Clare and says that Sav told her that she needed some grade ten students on staff and tells her that she's got the job. Katie assigns her to cover the play that Eli and Fiona are working on and says that she'll be spending a lot of time with him. But Clare doesn't seem so great about that idea In Paper Planes (2), Katie along with Marisol are walking to their next class after Mr. Simpson said on the announcements that there was a hooded person in the girls change-room. Marisol tells her that she thinks it may be a creep from outside of the school that's trying to see girls "naked" or something. But Katie thinks that it's someone from their school. They both are clueless and they walk to class. In Should've Said No (1), Katie walks up to Clare asking if she has experience with Jake Martin, implying that she may have a crush on him. Clare says that he is seeing someone and Katie says that he agreed to go to movie night with her. Clare gets up and leave even though Katie has more questions. Katie even tells Clare that she has ten more questions. In Should've Said No (2), after Clare pretty much shuns Jake, Jake decides to go to the movie night with Katie. At movie night Jake is seen with Katie almost wrapped around him and they're talking. In U Don't Know (1), Katie is seen in the beginning of the episode walking down the runway but Holly J feels that she's too stiff. Katie rushes to HJ's rescue when she falls. After Katie appears on Dave and Adam's "Mano-A-Mano with Dave and Adam" she tells all that tickets for the fundraiser runway event are only $7 and it's for a good cause and to come and fun. While setting up for the runway Adam approaches Katie and asks if she knows he's a trans. She says "yes" and he's says "oh okay", she asks if she didn't something wrong and he tells her "no" she also adds that she was considering him as "one of the guys". After he asks her if she has a date or someone that she's walking down the runway with, and she says no. Adam asks Katie if he could walk with her, jokingly she asks to see his pose and he does a fancy pose. She then says sure and that it'll be fun, she tells him that all of the guys are wearing these shirts and gives him a black t-shirt with a white tuxedo imprint on it. Katie is seen again at the fundraiser with Adam and walks down the runway. She's wearing a grey sparkly gown, Katie almost sighs and tells him that it'll be fun and she's a little nervous, together they walk the runway and both are smiling. Backstage Adam and Katie make plans for a book thing. In U Don't Know (2), Katie and Adam are walking out of the book signing together. Katie tells Adam that she's so surprised that the author told her that she was bright and actually talked to her for a little, Adam is happy. Katie says that her dream is to be a journalist and Adam says his is too. A radio journalist, Katie is surprised by that. Adam says to Katie I like you, and Katie says awkwardly, "I like you too." Adam tells Katie that he's going to be making some changes, Katie asks what kind. Adam tells her physical stuff, Katie tells him to what he needs to do. After Adam asks if she wants to go get chili fries at the Dot, she agrees and tells him that she loves the combination of the chili the cheese and the fries. Later on, Adam asks her to a date on to the movies on Friday Night. Katie tells Adam that she's sorry but she she likes him as a friend not for a relationship. Adam says it's okay he thought that she was the one who liked him, turning it around to get the pressure or the embarrassment off of his back. In Mr. Brightside (1), the episode starts out with Drew practicing his fighting with Julian. Coach Armstrong walks in with the girls who would like to use the weightroom. Katie comes over to Drew's area and they flirt. Owen complains about the girls and they decide to be more careful about training. Drew tells Adam about his training and Adam is concerned though Drew brushes it off. While watching the wrestling team Drew gets into a conversation with Mo and invites him to fight. When Drew and Mo begin, Drew is distracted by Katie but ultimately beats Mo. Later Katie catches up with Drew and asks him to explain his affection for fighting for her article and also shows some interest in Drew. He replies that he feels powerful as if he can survive. In class, Drew, Julian and Owen discuss the fact that he fought Mo and that Katie saw. When they go to train Drew, almost assaults Simpson, because Simpson is putting more restrictions on the training room, landing him in detention. He confronts Katie and she tries to brush it off as if it isn't her fault, but he blows up and they get into an argument and he leaves Katie alone in the newspaper room. In Mr. Brightside (2), Drew apologizes to Katie for blaming her for ratting on him to Principal Simpson and offers to be the sports reporter for the Degrassi newspaper. Julian and Owen tell Drew about an underground MMA fighting ring, and they all go there that night. Drew goes up against someone and almost goes unconsious. Drew continues to insist on training harder. While in a newspaper club meeting Katie asks Drew to write an article for the newspaper. Drew agrees and falls asleep in the meeting and has a nightmare about getting beaten up. Later, when Drew tells Katie that he didn't write the article, he confesses that he got jumped over spring break, and kisses her. Drew then goes back to the fighting ring for a rematch. He wins, but afterward uses all the built-up rage he has to beat the guy until he’s unconscious. Katie shows up and calms down Drew and leaves with him. Katie wants to teach Drew a more peaceful way to defend himself: tae kwon do. In Don't Panic (1), Marisol is seen helping Katie with her posters when Drew says Hi to them. Marisol thinks Drew is flirting with her and Katie asks her if she's still not over her crush. In the next scene Katie and Drew are talking to each other when Marisol comes up and Drew leaves. Marisol says that she know what they were talking about and asks Katie if Drew likes her back. Katie says she thinks Drew is interested in someone else. They are seen again in the cafeteria when Marisol runs for President along with Mo and Katie because she is jealous that Drew is dating Katie and not her. Later Drew is talking to Katie when she said that Marisol is not answering her texts. Drew offers Katie a burger but she declines. Marisol is campaigning for people to vote for her. Katie tries to talk to her but Marisol says she must end things with Drew for them to be friends again. Drew and Katie talk and she tries to end things with him but Drew stops her. Later when the presedential candidates are delivering their speeches. Marisol has a short confident speech but Katie struggles with her's. While Katie is speaking Marisol buts saying that Katie is stepping on people to get what she wants and Katie comes back saying she's a hyprocrite because she stole K.C. right under his babymama's (Jenna) nose. Mr. Simspon steps in and makes them sit down. Katie confronts Marisol in the hallways trying to reconcile with her but she declines saying Drew doesn't know alot about her and gives the impression she is going to tell Drew about her bulimia struggles. Marisol walks in on Drew and Katie kissing and asks Drew if he knew Katie's secret Drew doesn't know what she's talking about but then Marisol says Katie is bulimic. When Drew ask Katie if it is true Katie denies it. In Don't Panic (2), Katie is confronted by Ms. Oh in the hallways. Ms. Oh tells her that they heard the rumors and have gotten her guidance help scheduled whether it be a rumor or a lie. Katie's upset. Marisol walks into the school and says some remark. Katie fires back at her, and then tells her that Drew is a great kisser. After Katie walks to the paper room where Drew walks in and tells her that he's there for her no matter what, but after he leaves Katie feels weak and turns to cheese puffs to calm her down. Later Katie's being interviewed on Dave and Adam's Mano-A-Mano show. Katie tells them that the rumors are all a lie and that Marisol doesn't know what she's doing. Drew also comes in to support Katie. Dave then decides to use a lie-detector app and when it comes to the question if she's bulimic it says she's lying. Katie frantic suggests that it's cheap and that it doesn't work properly. After she runs to the bathroom and tries to throw up, but stops herself and starts crying. Marisol walks in and hears her, she calls for Katie asking if she's alright. Katie walks out and tells her that it's pathetic what's happening and tells Marisol that she's dead to her. After Katie confronts Drew and tells her that the rumors are true and that it started in a soccer camp where she felt fatter than the other girls. Drew tells her that he'll be there for her no matter what since he has problems of his own. They plan on winning the election and running Marisol down. At the elections, Katie goes to share her speech but is booed and hears comments about her bulimia, Marisol (who suggested parties for her campaign) steps in when Katie is about to reveal that it's true and tells all that she's dropping out and that it was her who made up the rumors. Katie then wins the election and crowns Marisol the Vice President after making up. But, Drew feels that he can't be around Katie when Marisol's there because he doesn't understand how she can forgive her. In Take A Bow (1), Katie and Marisol are in the hallways talking about Drew not accepting their friendship. Drew walks up to them and Katie asks him out for Prom. Drew tells her obviously yes, and that it will be a special night. He also tells her that he can accept their friendship, although he may not understand it. At the Dot, Katie rushes to Marsiol and tells her that Drew's okay with their friendship, she also mentions that she's taking Drew and that Drew wants to make it a "special night". Marisol is happy and tells Katie that after prom, Drew will likely going to try to have sex with her. Marisol tells her to tell Drew she is a virgin and is not ready to give that up, plus she only kissed two other boys before Drew. Katie confronts Drew and tells him that if they were to have sex he needs to be checked for STIs. Drew is happy because Katie took charge and most girls he dates want to have sex right away. Katie who seems nervous smiles at him and he promises to book an appointment, and they'll go together. In Take A Bow (2), Katie tells Marisol that she isn't ready for sex and explains that Drew is very excited.Drew walks in tells Katie he's clean and they plan a date in his basement. At Drew's house, when he is about to make a move, Marisol shows up, lying to them and saying that she's lost her keys. Marisol and Katie talk through the movie, with Drew becoming annoyed with Marisol as a result, and kicks her out. Drew then tries again and Katie tells him she told Marisol to come, as she isn't quite ready to have sex. Drew admits that he invited her over to meet his mom. Katie meets Audra and they seem to get along ok. Afterwards Katie asks Drew about Bianca , who had previously signed up for orientation. He gives a bad report but she says they need volunteers anyway. Once she leaves, Bianca calls Drew, but he ends up ignoring the call. In''' Dead And Gone (1), As Katie introduces the orientation, Drew talks to Bianca about Vince, but she tells him to mind his own business. Drew tells Katie that she can trust him and that he won't do anything with Bianca. Katie feels she can trust Drew. Later when, Drew practices on his punching bag, Katie comes in and he tells her about Vince and Bianca. Katie tries to calm him down, and mentions something to him about their tai-kwan do classes. She also tells him to take it easy and that he doesn't have to over work himself like he did a few weeks ago. In '''Dead And Gone (2), Drew goes to prom with Katie and Adam. Bianca shows up at the dance, which neither Adam nor Katie were excited about and try to get Drew to ditch her, but Drew tries to prove them wrong. After an awkard dinner, Drew tries to make Bianca and Katie have a conversation, which falls flat along with a comment about Bianca's bracelet. Katie and Drew dance, and Adam and Bianca become friends again and start dancing together, making jokes. Bianca thanks Drew for getting her a ticket because she's having a great time and she feels safe. Vince then shows up at the dance and Drew fights him and easily wins. Vince took out a gun and fired it twice and flees leaving the gun behind. Drew runs to Katie to make sure she was all right. Eli was the first to realize it was Adam that got shot. Katie was taking medical classes, and slowed down the bleeding while she, Drew, Eli, and Clare waited with Adam for the ambulance. Drew and Adam share an emotinal moment, then Drew promises to meet him at the hospital and their mom was on the way. Eli and Clare ride to the hospital with him. Drew and Katie leave to find Bianca, and she was waiting outside a warehouse where Vince was, saying she was going to shoot him with his gun when he came out. Drew convinces her to come back with them and tell the cops everything. Drew, Bianca, and Katie meet Adam at the hospital, and Drew promises to be a better brother to Adam, saying it was all his fault. Drew and Katie hug each other.